


Peace & Love (on the Planet Earth)

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Boneses and Roses [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk is a lil shit, M/M, Steven Universe References, Swapfell Chara - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, dammit Sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wants to see Blackberry smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace & Love (on the Planet Earth)

**Author's Note:**

> An anon who calls me senpai and Sora both requested, so here it is!

“I HATE IT HERE,” Blackberry muttered, glaring at the lazy-ass version of himself, his human child, and his brother, all sitting in a row playing video games.

 

“Aw, come on, Blacky! It’s not so bad.” This world’s version of the human said, plopping onto the beat-up green sofa. Beside him. He rolled his eyes and scooted away.

 

The child – Frisk – smirked and scooted closer. With a scowl, Swapfell’s Sans moved as far away as possible, only to be pinned between the child and the arm of the sofa.

 

“HUMAN. MAINTAIN A TWO FOOT DISTANCE.”

 

“Nope.” The child grinned. “Don’t wanna.”

 

“HUMAN–”

 

“is there a problem?”

 

Blackberry sighed, leaning back against the back of the couch. Ever since the accident in the lab that had flung he, his human, Chara, and his mongrel brother into this world, he’d had to deal with this fucker. This fucker who wore his face and seduced his sibling with puns and condiments. And Chara always giggled at the fucker’s jokes, and he always had that nasty smirk and it was all so infuriating.

 

“NO.”

 

But he’d fought this asshole on their very first day, and gotten his fucking ass kicked. And he knew better than to fight a losing battle.

 

Frisk giggled as Sans returned his attention to the screen.

 

“You know what I think, Blacky?”

 

“HMM?” He looked over at the little human still scrunched up beside him.

 

Frisk scrambled up the edge of the couch and drew a small, tiny-human-sized guitar from behind it. They started to play, grinning at him. “I think you need to smile more.”

 

He gaped at them, lost for words as they found their rhythm and began to sing. “ _Life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth! Is there anything that’s worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?_ ” They got in his face, grinning wildly and still playing a fairly repetitive series of notes. “ _Whoa! Come on and sing it with me!_ ”

 

He blinked at them, still to shocked at their sudden musical number to form coherent thoughts.

 

“SING?”

 

“ _The words relate to the key!_ ”

 

“KEY?” What was this child _on_?!

 

They giggled. “ _If it’s a pattern, if it’s a pattern, then just repeat after me!_ ”

 

He glared at them, but they just grinned and went on, “ _Life and death and love and birth._ ”

 

After a moment of them staring expectantly, he sighed and tried, “ _LIFE AND DEATH AND LOVE AND BIRTH._ ”

 

“ _Now, using mi-fa-mi-mi-fa-ti-la._ ”

 

They were really serious about this, huh? They waited for him to nod, then, together, “ _And peace and war on the planet Earth!_ ”

 

Frisk bounced up and down in their seat. “Yes, yes, that’s it!”

 

“BUT… THAT’S SO EASY.” If Napstablook was to be believed, music was supposed to be complicated and difficult. Yet here was this kid, playing a tiny guitar haphazardly and singing their freaking heart out.

 

“That’s what’s fun about it!” They cheered. “You should write something- You should write a song!”

 

He looked at them dubiously. “ABOUT WHAT?”

 

 

“Iunno.” They shrugged. “Just– Whatever you’re thinking!”

 

He sighed, staring down at the trio on the floor. Sing what he was thinking, huh? “… _I GUESS WE’RE ALREADY HERE. I GUESS WE ALREADY KNOW. WE’VE ALL GOT SOMETHING TO FEAR–_ ” He… He was afraid of never making it home, of losing his brother to this shoddy copy, of Chara losing their inner light to the horrors of his timeline.  “ _– WE’VE ALL GOT NOWHERE TO GO._ ” It was infuriating that, even in another world, they were still _**stuck in the same forsaken place**_. “ _I THINK YOU’RE ALL_ _ **INSANE**_ _!… BUT… I GUESS I AM, TOO._ ” Frisk giggled. “ANYBODY WOULD BE IF THEY WERE STUCK DOWN HERE WITH YOU.”

 

Sans started clapping along to Frisk’s guitar, followed by PapyQ tapping his long phalanges on the wooden floor. Chara began to hum along, bobbing their head in time. Frisk cheered and giggled again. “Hahaha! Yes! _Life and death and love and birth and-_ ”

 

Hesitantly, PapyQ’s voice came, “ _life and death and love and birth and-_ ”

 

And Sans, “ _life and death and love and birth and peace and war on the planet Earth._ ”

 

Chara sang, “ _Is there anything that’s worth more?_ ” Frisk echoed the verse, grinning at Blackberry. It was nice to see him smile.

 

He should smile more often.

 

“ _IS THERE ANYTHING THAT’S WORTH MORE THAN PEACE AND LOVE ON THE PLANET EARTH?_ ”

 

Frisk mentally patted themself on the back. 

 

Mission accomplished.


End file.
